The problems involved with proper watering or irrigation of lawns and gardens are well known to every homeowner. Both manual and automatic systems and devices are available for providing water to the lawn and garden areas.
At present, one of the most available methods of lawn and garden irrigation is that employing a series of water sprinklers strategically located throughout the area to be watered. These sprinklers are in turn connected to a private pump and well or to the local municipal water supply. The disadvantages of such systems are well known to many, especially those who have had them installed and correctly maintained.
In addition to the expense of installation (some systems may cost several thousand dollars) and maintenance, there exist the additional problem areas relating to practical as well as aesthetical considerations. Specifically, the sprinkler systems noted above suffer from water wastage, incomplete watering, breakage and prevention of lawn and garden usage during their operation. Additionally, their appearance is aesthetically disruptive and they may cause rusting and spotting of walls, furniture and other related lawn and garden appurtenances.